Saria's Gift
by Tsuiraku Tarento
Summary: Saria gives Link a strange gift one day... And this gift carries the spirit of a pixie, unlike anyone has seen before. This pixie brings Link a new adventure, with a young girl met on the way. DISCONTINUED
1. The Gem

Link stood in front of his small, tattered mirror and just took the time to see himself. He looked into his own deep blue eyes, while Navi watched above in confusion.  
  
"Who am I, Navi..." He pondered. She didn't respond. She just floated, silently.  
  
"Link. You are Link, DUMBY!" she laughed at herself as she spoke. But Link didn't.  
  
"No, Navi. Who am I? I'm Link, yeah. Everyone knows that. But who..." He sighed, "Never mind." This whole time he had been staring into the mirror, but now he had suddenly focused his eyes on something else - his sword. He walked lazily over to it, stroking its gleaming silver metal, feeling the smooth blade against his warm callosed hands. He felt the end of the blade, and realized it needed to be sharpened. He grabbed his hat, pulling it onto his head over his scruffy blonde hair. His boots clunked against the wooden floorboards of his treehouse as he walked over to the door. He opened it and climbed down his ladder, only to see Saria standing there with her hands behind her back. At the sight of him, she trotted over to him and sweetly chuckled.  
  
"I've got something for you, Link! Guess what it is..." She happily gleamed her smile at Link, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Uh, an acorn? I dunno." He felt akward playing these childish games now. He stood at least a foot and a half taller then Saria, and looked nearly twice her age.  
  
"Nope." She waited for him to guess again. Link shrugged his shoulders. Rolling her eyes, she smiled and held out her hands. Link placed his under hers, ready to recieve her gift. She uncoiled her fist, only to drop a single green rupee.  
  
Link raised his brow, suspiciously. "Thanks." He thought it was a game, so he was just playing along. Saria ran off in the woods, and before Link could stop her she was gone.  
  
He stared at the perfectly carved gem, and suddenly realized that it wasn't just a normal rupee. In the middle of it was what appeared to be... a fairy. Navi took an exceptional interest to the little one, lifelessy frozen without the soft glow surrounding her that most fairies took.  
  
"Navi, do you have any idea?"  
  
Navi floated down to object and shook her head. She stood on Link's hand next to the gem and quietly spoke, "No, I don't..." she paused, Link's face growing more puzzled every second.  
  
Link slid the gem into his shirt pocket and climbed back up his ladder. He walked over to his bed, crouched down, and swiftly slid the stone under it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Navi said, concerned and deeply annoyed with Link's uncaring gesture.  
  
"No one knows about it. It's fine here, Nav..." he calmy argued. Navi heavily sighed and rolled her eyes at the adolescent elf. 


	2. Tenshi's Filly

Link pulled out his Ocarina and played a familiar tune... It was the tune that called Epona to him. Within about a minute, Link could hear the pounding of hooves growing louder. She slowed to a canter, then a trot, and then stopped when she was right in front of Link. He smiled, happy to see his loyal mare.  
  
Link stood on Epona's left and mounted her bare red back. Together, they trotted to the ranch. Link wanted to go check if the expected foal (or filly) had arrived yet - their horse, Tenshi, was due any day now.  
  
He slowed to a halt and dismounted Epona near the entrance of the barn. He led her inside and tied her to a post. Malon was kneeling, milking one of the cows. She turned her head when she heard Link coming in.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
Link's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Has it arrived...?"  
  
Malon nodded her head, smiling. "Follow me, I'll show you her." She stood up straight from her kneeling position and walked out the gate, Link trailing close behind.  
  
She walked across the dirt road to the horses' barn. The 'unique' smell of horse manure flew by with a cooling breeze. Upon entrance to the barn, Malon started to hum with her sweet voice. Link loved the sound she made when she sang. It was like his ocarina, in a way - it was her 'instrument'.  
  
About 10 stalls lined each side of the wall. At the end, a large gate opened to the corral. Malon continued down to that end, stopped at a rather large stall and grabbed a carrot from her pocket. She looked back at Link, smiling, as she opened the stall door. She returned her gaze to the stall, gleaming with pride as she watched the young white filly wobble around on her legs, which were too long for her little body.  
  
"We don't know what to name her, yet."  
  
Link chuckled. "She looks like a... Hmm..." He paused, in thought. "Oh, I know! 'Hoshi'!"  
  
Malon grinned. "That's wonderful! Believe it or not, it seems to go with her... It means Star, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it does..." Link replied.  
  
"Hah, well she is quite the star around here. Once the news got out this morning that we had a new filly, everyone in town has stopped by to see her. We aren't sure if we are going to sell her, but if we did she'd be pretty expensive. She's got good blood lines, and her mother is the fastest horse on the whole ranch."  
  
"I thought Epona was..." Link challenged, unaware that this horse was even race-worthy. He had raced all the others on the barn that were supposedly 'fast' compared to Epona.  
  
"Nope, this mare is. She's Epona's mother..." Malon looked up at Link again, "Didn't you know that...?" Link looked back down at Tenshi.  
  
"No, I didn't..." Link was disappointed. He liked having the title of owning the fastest horse of Lon Lon Ranch. "I never knew that Tenshi was Epona's mother, either..." he stopped, looked at Tenshi, and back at Malon. "They don't look alike at all."  
  
And truthfully, they didn't. Tenshi was long-legged and thin, with tan and white blotches all over her black body. She was beautiful; but Epona was stocky and muscular with a red coat and white mane and tail. _She must resemble her father_... Link thought. This made him wonder.  
  
"Who is Epona's father?" Link asked.  
  
"His name was Apollo. He was sold months ago..." she paused, and looked at her beat-up boots. "I loved that horse. He was wonderful - a working horse. He looked like Epona, but he was a lot slower then her." Link nodded, signaling he understood what Malon was telling him. He couldn't believe he never wondered about this before (Who Epona's parents were). It just slipped his mind.  
  
Link walked over to the newly named Hoshi and stroked her white back. Her mane and tail were both grayer than his fur. Link also noticed her eyes were a deep blue.  
  
"She is beautiful..." Link whispered.  
  
"Oh, I know. You have to come visit us later to watch them training her. I have a feeling she's going to be a great horse someday..." Said Malon.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Link replied. He started to turn away and added, "I have to go to town and sharpen my sword. I almost forgot..." Link reminded himself.  
  
"You'd better be quick, the shop closes near sundown. And it's almost dinner. I'll see you soon, you'd better visit." She said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, see you later!" He ran out of the barn and untied Epona. He led her out of the cow's barn, and mounted her as he waved good-bye to Malon. He nudged Epona's sides and she was off, galloping towards town. 


	3. The Village

Upon entrance to the busy village Link dismounted Epona and grabbed a bottle, filled with spring water.

"Here you go, Epona..." He held out the bottle and tipped it towards her mouth. She opened her jaw and the cooling water poured in. With this, Link walked Epona to a small tree and tied her to it. He looked up at the sky; The sun was setting soon. He quickly ran to the Sword Shop and walked in.

" 'ello, mate... Can I interest you in anythin' here?" a rather fat-looking man asked. He was also tall, with a thinning patch of greasy black hair atop his head. He smirked at Link as he pulled out his sword. The man was counting out the day's money.

"Well, don't get all defensive on me..." He teased with a chuckle.

Link's nostrils slightly flared. _You want to see defensive, eh?_ - He wanted to say. But instead, he stated, "No. I want my sword sharpened. How much does it cost?"

"Ayi, well, it looks like you'll have to wait till tomorrow, kid. I was just startin' tah close up shop before you entered and busted your sword on me. Skidaddle, I've gotta appointment and you're gonna make me late. Come back tomorrow - during the day for Pete's sake..."

Link turned around and walked out the door. "Thanks a lot..." He muttered under his breath.

He looked around the small village for a "plan B". The bakery, the candle shop, the mask store, the jewelry place, the potions shop... _Wait, the potion's shop?_ He thought to himself. _That must be new..._

He walked over to it and peered into the window. They looked like they were still open. A girl who looked his age with long wavy blonde hair was stirring a large pot over an open fire. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a lacy black shawl around her neck, and a large pendant framed by her collarbone sat near her softly shaped face. She looked back at Link from the corner of her eye and, for some strange reason, Link ducked, blushing...

Slowly, he peered above the store window. The girl was, again, focusing her attention on the stirring pot. She appeared to be giggling, and Link guessed that he was the reason why.

She looked back again, and this time, Link was standing by the doorway inside the store.

"I dropped my sword." He defended himself, before the girl had even said a word to him. She just smiled and looked down. She, too, was slightly blushing.

"Oh, I know..." she lied, "What brings you to the Magic and Potions Shop, sir?"

Link was at a loss for words. He looked around the store.

"Uh, well, I need some... Uh..." he paused and scratched his neck.

"Oh, hah... Just look around a bit, you'll remember."

Link stumbled around the store, and every few minutes he looked back at the young girl. She was still stirring the pot, filled with a cloudy blue substance. She stopped, shot a look at Link, and looked back down. She walked over to a small cabinet and opened it. She reached up, and grabbed a very small glass bottle. It was filled with a fine white dust.

Link finally said, "I would like to buy a pixie." He paused, and pointed his finger to a glass bottle with a small fairy like the one inside the gem. She was obviously distressed, because she was banging on the walls of the bottle that she was kept in.

"Are you sure? They are a bit expensive..." The girl asked, as she poured a bit of the white powder into the pot.

"How much?"

"700 rupees." She replied.

"...I guess I'll get one, anyhow." Link was sure he wanted it. He had always wanted a pixie, but never knew where to find it. And he had enough rupees with him, anyhow. He hadn't spent any lately.

"Okay, I'll get it ready for you in a moment." She said.

"What is your name...?" Link couldn't help but ask.

"It's Hokori."


	4. Conversation With A Pixie

Later that night, Link sat on his bed and uncorked the bottle which contained the little fairy. She simply stood there a moment, looking up at the open space in which she could fly freely into. Link realized he had made a bad move.  
  
The pixie shot straight up, but, just in time, Link covered his hand over the opening before she made it out. He could see her shrieking and stomping her feet as she shook her fists at Link. Sparkling particles of blue, pink, and green dust shook off of her as she threw her little 'fit'. He laughed a bit inside, but he dared not show his emotion. He didn't want to anger the delicate creature any more then she already was.  
  
He kept his hands above the bottle, and maneuvered his body down to the floor. He reached his right foot out and kicked the gem he had put there earlier out onto the floor.  
  
The pixie gasped, and again, shot straight up. But this time, she bit Link's hand with her little fangs that they used for hunting in the wild. He dropped the bottle, and it shattered on the wooden planks of his tree house.  
  
The fairy stood there on the floor, blushing, and squealed a bit. She squealed in that cutesy way, the way that a puppy would if you caught him doing something wrong. Link rolled his eyes. He brushed the glass into a pile, saving the mess to be dealt with later. He was focusing his attention on his new pixie.  
  
Navi floated down to her and scolded her, yelling at her with her high pitched, squeaky voice. The pixie gaped her mouth and replied in the same fashion.  
  
Link's eyes widened as he picked up both of them by the wings. (That's the way that you are supposed to pick up fairies and fairy-like creatures.)  
  
Navi murmured naughty words under her breath. Again, the pixie only responded with the same actions.  
  
"Would you two settle down?!" Link pleaded.  
  
Navi started, "Well! I was just -"  
  
"No, Navi, not now. Hush." Link interrupted her protest.  
  
The pixie stuck her tounge out at her.  
  
"Whatever." Navi nonchalantly responded.  
  
"Ok, hello, um..." Link spoke to the pixie. She just stood there. Link was surprised she hadn't flown away yet.  
  
"Well. Hello, there." She replied. She had floated straight up in front of Link's face, and he just began to notice her looks. She had blonde hair, twisted and braided and curled - all over her head. It looked like a random mess, but at the same time it suited a pixie. She had the biggest, brightest blue-green eyes Link had ever seen. Her lips were a soft rosy pink, her skin was as white as porcelain, and her dress was green, blue, and pink, all swirled and frilly with flowers lining the edges.  
  
Link picked up the green rupee, and the creature inside resembled the pixie greatly. The only differences were that the pixie had brown hair, with blue streaks running through it. She also had a blue-green dress, differently cut then the other pixie's. And this fairy had green and blue wings. Her eyes were closed, so Link couldn't tell what color they were.  
  
As soon as the pixie saw the gem she sprung right to it.  
  
"Where did you get that?" she asked, urgently.  
  
"A friend gave it to me." He replied.  
  
"Where did she get it from?!" she asked again.  
  
"I don't know, she ran off before I could ask her..."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have let her run off." The pixie crossed her arms and looked squarely at Link.  
  
Link ignored her ignorant statement. "Why should I have?" Link asked.

_"Why should you have? ..."_ She took a deep breath, "**WHY should you have?!?**"

Link's brow curled suspiciously.

The pixie buried her face in her hands. "_You ... Foreigners. Don't know the first thing about pixie history... such dumb creatures..._" She turned her head away as she spoke.

"What is it? Why is this thing so incredibly important? None-the-less, why is it important that I know where my friend got it from?"

The pixie heavily sighed and turned her head back again. "That pixie... This may sound odd... But she is hiding. She is hiding in a disguise, and a rather good one at that. Anyhow, we need to get her out of that thing. And there are more like her. We need to find them, too... Those poor, poor souls..."


	5. An Adventure Ahead

Link sat there, staring at the pixie. She stared straight back into his blue eyes.  
  
His brow suspiciously curled, yet again.  
  
"You're telling me that there is another civilization - of ... none other then ... _Pixies?_" His head lurched forward a bit as he said that last word.  
  
The pixies braids and bunches of twirled hair bounced as she nodded her head up and down. "And that one was, literally, frozen in time. We pixies are smarter then you'd think, huh?"  
  
"Yes, indeed you are..." Link replied. He had just noticed that, out his window, the moon shown high in the sky and that the stars were showing white in front of the black night. In other words, it was getting close to bed-time.  
  
"It's best we all get to sleep. Let's continue this conversation in the morning, alright?"

* * *

That night, Link was restless. He tossed and turned for hours in his creaking old bed. The pixie didn't sleep. No pixie quite "sleeps", but rather just sits and rests - with their eyes open and their mind conscious.   
  
Navi's glow dimmed to almost nothing as she slept.  
  
The pixie sat on the window-sill, and took the green gem up with her.  
  
She quietly whispered, "We'll free you tomorrow, it's okay..." to the lifeless creature. She stroked the gem's smooth surface as she spoke, and lied down next to her for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning rolled around with a grumpy, sleep-deprived Link, a peppy-as-ever Navi, one conscious pixie, and one pixie trapped in time. You can only imagine what a day they had ahead of them.  
  
Navi awoke first, and hovered above Link's face. "Get up, you sleepy head!" she spoke, softly at first. She waited a few moments. "GET UP!" she repeated, louder.  
  
Link groaned and turned his head.  
  
Navi smiled. The pixie watched in amusement from a few feet away, and within a split second, Navi was bouncing up and down on Link's head, repeatedly hitting it in order to wake him up.  
  
"I'm up!" Link shrieked at Navi. She didn't hear him. "I'M UP!!"  
  
Now, Link was _really_ up. He sat straight up in his bed and grabbed Navi. "You are getting on my nerves so badly, lately..." He shook his head as he spoke. Navi chuckled a bit under her breath.  
  
_Well, looks like we've got one heck of a day ahead..._ Link thought to himself, stretching his arms. He stood up and realized he had gone to bed in his clothes. He had a lot on his mind the night before, with all of that new information from the pixie.  
  
"...Did I ever tell you my name?" The pixie asked, "I don't believe I have..."  
  
"No, you haven't told me your name."  
  
"It's Akiko..."  
  
"Really?" Link asked, his left eye slightly twitching, "It sounds familiar."  
  
"You know, you do look a bit familiar, yourself." She added. "But anyhow, we are off subject. Last night, I began to tell you about how that pixie is hiding. We need to free them. They were all suppost to be found, by now, but many hid so well that even we couldn't find them. It looks like this gem is a hiding pla -"  
  
"But what are they hiding from? I know they are hiding, and that pixie is hiding... But from what?!" Link rudely interrupted.  
  
"I was getting to that," Akiko snapped, with a deep sigh, "They are hiding from Vlassix."  
  
"Wha -"  
  
"I was getting to that, too, you know." Akiko stammered.  
  
"Sor-ree!" Link softly spoke, wide-eyed. The pixie rolled her eyes at him, just like Navi had done the day before.  
  
"Well." she paused and took a deep breath, "The Vlassix are... Sort of like, a hybrid of a Pixie. They have a whole different mind-set. They are like rabid animals, bred to kill... Full of hate. And their hatred is directed to us, and it's because they think we stole their land thousands of years ago. But the truth is, we were the first to claim it. Our race has been around for hundreds of years longer then theirs. They are just too dumb to figure it all out. Anyway, about 10 years ago, they started to multiply quicker then any of us could have ever imagined. And they did what they were destined to do - Hunt. Hunt and kill. So many pixies were victims to their brutality... So most of the royalty decided to hide. Not even the commoners knew where, in fear that it would somehow be widely known and ... That the Vlassix would find out. Now, that we have won the war, there are only about 100 of us pixie's left. The others are hiding, and it's up to us to find them, and release them."Akiko's delicate hand rested on the gem. "And we are going to start with her. She will tell us where the others are." She looked down at the lifeless body.  
  
Link nodded, deep in thought. 


	6. The Shopkeeper

Link sat there at the edge of his bed for quite some time. He was processing all of this new information. It was sort of hard to take. Everyone knew that pixies existed, and that a few roamed the vast land of Hyrule, but no one knew that they were as civilized as Akiko had explained.  
  
"Where is the civilization?" Link asked.  
  
"I am not to tell anyone other then a lost pixie. It's in the rules. I'd be banned if I told you, I'm afraid." She obediently answered. Link could tell that she really did want to tell him.  
  
"That's okay, I understand."  
  
Suddenly, Navi chimed in. "Don't you have to get your sword sharpened, Link?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Link spoke, as he jumped to his feet. While he grabbed his sword, Akiko quickly added in,  
  
"We have to take the gem to a nearby field."  
  
"For what?" Link asked. As he said this, he had a feeling about what the pixie would say.  
  
"To free her. It needs to be done in a field. You can leave the rest to me."  
  
"Whatever." Link replied. He was already at the doorway. "Come on, you guys!" he urged, as if they should have known to come.  
  
"We're coming!" They both spoke.

* * *

The hustle-and-bustle of the village was ordinary at this time of day. The music of accordians, guitars, and violins collided. People rushed all around, children played with stones and make-believe bow- and-arrows. Merchants hollered all around, asking random questions about your daily life and their little "hooks" about how their products would be the answer to all of your problems.   
  
Link had learned to ignore them. He walked straight, then took a left to the store which he had visited the other day - where the fat man had acted to rudely towards him. 

Upon entrance to the shop, the sounds from outside blended into the quite music playing inside. The door made a little ringing noise as it shut. Navi was alarmed by this noise, as she could make such a similar one to alarm Link on some rare occasions.

Link looked sort of odd, with a glowing bubble of light with wings and a pixie trailing after him.

The shop owner came walking in from the back door of the shop, whiping his hands with an old beaten towel.

"Oh, so you're back again today, eh?" He said with a fake smile. His teeth were a putrid yellow brown, with random specks of green in between a few.

Link didn't want to look, but he decided that it would be too rude. "Yes, I am. And I would like to have my sword sharpened, if you will."

"Yes, that I can do." He spoke. His voice was rough, and seemed to mimick jagged rocks rubbing against eachother. "Let me see it, boy."

Link took out his sword and layed it on the counter-top.

"This is a nice piece of silver." He said, eying it greedily with a suspicious smile plastered on his unshaven face.

Link's brow curled. "H ... How much will this cost?" He was beginning to hesitate his trust with the fat man and his precious master sword.

"200."

Link nodded his head and touched the tip of his green hat. He could hear Navi mumbling her disapproval as she hid under his shield. The pixie glared at the man, and as Link turned away to walk out the door, she stuck her tounge out at him.

A short "Hm!" sent the man's rage on fire. He held one hand open, and one hand in a fist, and pounded them together in a threatening manner. The pixie stuck her nose into the air and followed Link out the door.

"Navi... Akiko... Um..." Link looked down at his leather boots.

The two creatures hovered in front of his face and waited for the message.

"Could you wait here, and watch the man work on my sword?"

"Whatever." the two replied simultaneously, confused as to why Link couldn't stay and watch them. Still, they didn't question him.

Link walked away from the store and smoothed out his outfit. He fixed his hat a bit and whiped the dirt off of his white sleeves. He began to walk nervously, similar to a robot. His eyes focused on one thing: The Magic and Potions Shop.

His focus was disturbed when two young boys ran up to him, smiling. One gaped his mouth, while both stared in awe, their eyes widened. They looked about ten years of age.

"Hello." Link said to the strangers.

"C... Can... Can we have your autograph?" the shorter one asked.

Link smiled. He was proud that people he didn't even know respected him so much.

"Definately." he replied.

One boy held out a piece of paper and a pen, as the second boy searched for his in his pockets. He, too, held his out after Link was done autographing the other's.

Link signed his, too, and with a brief good-bye, Link was at the door of the store which he had bought Akiko from.

He walked in. An elderly woman, about eighty years of age, sat reading a spell book near her black cat. She was clothed in a navy floor-length dress and a knitted black shawl covering her torso. She wore many pieces of jewelery, and her wavy grey hair hung to the small of her back. Her eyes were strangely a beautiful shade of purple.

With Link's entrance, the cat glared at him with big yellow eyes. They were spooky, in a way.

The woman turned her gaze towards Link, away from her book. She didn't smile at first, but instead, looked at him crossly.

With her eyes still glaring, she stood up and placed the book on a wooden table.

"Aw, so _you_ are the boy, eh?" she said, her face turning to a mischevious scowl.

Link looked around, steadily backing towards the door.

"Ah, don't be so quick to turn away. _Show me your palms."_ her eyes flashed an irridescent blue, and Link followed her command out of fear.


	7. Hokori

The reflection of Links hands in the woman's eyes sent a shiver down his spine. She studied them extremely closely, feeling the lines, noticing the callouses, and just looking at them for about a minute, occasionally cooing an "Oooh...," or "Ahhh....". Slowly, a small smile spread across her withered face, and her eyes returned to their normal purple state.

"She must have been right. Hokori, come out now, child." The woman called. Her voice had changed from a threatening tone to a warm and friendly one.

Link was bewildered. His eyes widened as he looked down at his own palms. His brow curled as he returned his hands to his pockets. He pondered around the store, occasionally looking back to see if Hokori had arrived yet. She slowly walked out, smiling.

"I told you my name, but you never told me yours." she softly spoke. Her voice was like water trickling over white satin.

Link didn't reply. His voice wasn't working.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she looked into his. They flashed an amazing irridescent blue, just as the elder had done moments before, but this time it only lasted for a few seconds, and then they returned to their normal hue.

"Link. You are the Hero of Time." she stated with a smile.

His voice still wouldn't budge, yet his mouth was open and his brain was telling him to speak.

She simply shook her head and looked away. "Aren't you going to say something? Or... Cat caught your tounge?" she said with a sweet giggle.

The black cat nudged against his legs as she said this. It meowed softly, and its mellow purr was tantalizing.

"M... My name is Link. And you are correct, I am the Hero of Time." He stammered, finally.

"Can I interest you in anything, then?"

No reply.

"How is the pixie doing?"

"Fine." Link replied. He wanted to tell her everything, about the Vlassix, about it was up to him to help save the pixie civilization, about...

...What he felt when he looked at her. It was a feeling of his past meaning nothing, but the moment meaning _everything._ Feeling small, yet he was taller then she. Feeling like he had no confidence, yet at the same time confidence to try more. And so much more, so indescribable that Link couldn't even classify it. All of these emotions churned in his stomach all at once.

The girl walked over to Link, inches from his face. He simply stood there, stiff as a rail, eyes wide, filled with fear and awe.

Her eyes turned their special shade of blue again. She leaned in, and so did Link.

His lips touched hers. Link felt like a surge of electricity had been pumped into his heart from his mouth. His eyes closed, and, before he knew it, the kiss was over. He stood, gawking. His eyes opened again, and the girl spread a warming smile across her soft white face. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and turned away.

"I knew it." she murmured with a giggle.

Link stood there. He was paralyzed. He was also embarrissed.

"I've... got... to... um..." Link had forgotten the word.

"Go?" the girl asked.

Link slowly, but surely, nodded yes, and was out the door.


End file.
